Dogsong, Inuyasha in Ancient America
by Aliakai
Summary: A chapterbychapter story about Inuyasha in a world before he met Kikyo
1. Chapter 1

Dogsong, Inuyasha in Ancient America

Part 1

"Where the hell am I?" Inuyasha looked around frantically, trying to figure out exactly what was going on. "I don't think I'm in Japan anymore. . . ."

"Correct," said a voice behind him. Inuyasha jumped. A sickening crack resounded as bone met stone, echoing through the empty halls. "You are in North America. I summoned you."

"Why in the hell would you do that? Human you will pay for this!" Inuyasha tried to step forward when . . . .

"Down boy."

"What the----?" H felt the chains wrap around him, his neck, his shoulders, his arms his legs, then suddenly jerk violently downward. "How…?"

"Simple. You summon a demon, they are bound to you in the way you choose. I just thought it would be ironic if you were bound this way." Inuyasha looked up from the ground at his captor. He didn't understand, but he knew that running would be futile.

"Well can I at least know your name?"

"Aliakai."

"Well, Aliakai, you don't smell like a human, but you do. Are you . . . ?"

"A half-breed? In a way, I guess you could call me that. I was a demon born to human parents, a product of the fusion of dark and light, so in a way . . . . I am." He could see the pain in her eyes as she spoke. "I was shunned . . . . By both sides, humans not trusting me, demons trying to consume me. My very blood betrayed me . . ." He understood how she felt. He too knew of this pain, although he still did not understand why he was here.

"Why did you bring me here?" She smiled at him, the kind of smile you give to reassure someone when you're in pain. Her eyes bore holes into his heart, he could see her pain, her longing for another who understood, a guilt that he still did not know the origin of . . . .

" You are needed. The past is being changed. . . . this world will not be as it is now if you do not step in. The demons here have gotten the idea to change the future . . ." She looked away from him, "and now may soon wipe out humanity as we know it. I could think of no one better. Will you help?" Again she looked at him, her eyes pleading, tearing his heart apart.

"Fine, if I must."

Her eyes lit up with pleasure. "Thank you Inuyasha! Thank you so much! I must warn you though, the demons of my past are different. They are in most cases more powerful, and in all much more mysterious. Follow me." He did just as she said, with each step his resolve to help her grew, as her words sank in. There were other places besides Japan? Could their future affect his? Why did he feel such a terrible need to help this girl?

……to be continued……


	2. Chapter 2

Dogsong Pt 2

"Take this." She handed him a small pendant, greenish in color and glowing, as if it had a life of its own. It cast a green shadow on his face, as if turning his very skin its own color.

"What's this thing?" He dangled it off his claws like a worthless childs toy, hoping to anger her or catch her attention. She paid no notice.

"That is what we'll be using to get to my past. Do what you wish with it but if you break it good luck getting back here or even to your own world." She looked at him knowingly, almost amused at his attempts to anger her.

"Ok, ok I get it already." He spoke with the same disrespect as earlier, but noticeably handled the pendant with more respect. He positioned himself next to her, and just stood there, not knowing what to do. "So…?"

"I thought you would know. Oh well, if I must lecture you I shall." His anger rose at her tone, treating him as if he was a child needing constant guidance. How did she know exactly what to do to mess with his emotions? She always pulled just the right strings….. "Ummm Inuyasha? Are you all right?"

"I'm fine come off it."

"All right . . . . . Well, what you do to be transferred is let the pendant take you and believe strongly that you will arrive. You will feel it. Don't lose faith or you will be lost in time. I'll be waiting Inuyasha" With that she closed her eyes and in an instant disappeared.

"Show off," Inuyasha muttered under his breath. He glanced once again at his pendant. With a deep sigh he closed his eyes, one word echoing in his mind. Believe . . . . . He felt his feet lift from the ground. Startled, he opened his eyes, falling flat on his face in the process. "Damn, she wasn't kidding." Closing his eyes once more, he again felt himself be lifted, but this time he willed himself not to open them. He was off, back and forth, up and down, side to side, rocketing at amazing speeds through the vast expanse of time and space. In just as long as it had taken for him to enter he was out, again flat on his face in the dirt.

"Inuyasha are you allright?" He immediately rose to his feet, claws and fangs bared, until he realized who was talking. In the confusion of the transport he had forgotten she existed. "I know, it takes some time to get used to. You must be pretty confused right about now."

"No I'm fine, I'm not a weak human you know." But the truth was he was indeed shaken. Never had he experienced such an odd transport, and this world also confused him. It was nothing like the world he knew.

"Normally I would tell you to get a move on, but today I only want to lay down and enjoy the simplicity and purity of this world. Unlike you, I come from a corrupted world with smog, poisons and acid rain, where you can hardly see the sky. Its nice to get out, and I want to relax." And that's just what she did, laying down on a small hill, becoming oblivious to anything but the endless blue sky.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING? You retard! I thought you said the future was at stake? I thought you said it was urgent? You were so intent on it before, why don't you understand that now?"

"Down boy." He fell with a crash. "I understand the gravity of the situation Inuyasha. I also understand that if I don't relax the stress will kill me. So lay down," once again he fell, " and relax. Unlike you I don't get such a wonderful world around me. Mine is filled with pollution as I have already said, so please relax. We will move on soon. Just lay back and enjoy the purity of this wonderful world." She looked up intently at the sky, watching the clouds and enjoying the sights and sweet smells of the world around her.

Inuyasha was stunned. Never had he met anyone like her, who knew the sorrow of life that tied his heart to the ground yet still had the innocence to loose themselves in the world around them. "Aliakai?"

"Hm? Yes Inuyasha?" She rolled on her side, gazing intently at him, her eyes still filled with the joy of the world around her that she had just experienced. He could get lost in those eyes.

"Do you have anything, in your past that you regret?"

Visibly startled, she quickly recovered enough to answer. "There is someone, long ago, that I hurt very deeply. I can never forgive myself. Why, my friend, do you ask?"

Friend? He had never been called that before . . . . "I have killed many, human and demon alike. It kills me, but I push the guilt back."

"Might I ask you something?"

"If you must."

"I notice you have no rosary. Do you know a person by the name of Kikyo?"

"No… I know the name, but she and I have never crossed paths,"

"I see. You must have been take from a time before your tragedies closed your heart to others. When you were still fighting to live and consumed by the sorrow of being alone, constantly surrounded by the hatred of demon and human alike."

"How can you understand me so?"

"Because I am the same."


	3. Chapter 3

Dogsong pt. 3

Aliakai got up and patted the dust and grass from the back of her pants. "We have a long road ahead of us, we should probably get going. The spell that summoned you wont last forever after all, though it should last quite a long time. Inuyasha?"

Distraught, Inuyasha stood up, patting the grass off of his clothes. Her words continued to echo through his mind, clouding his mind and shutting him away from reality. "Because I am the same . . . ." Was she? Could there truly be one who understood him? Who felt the same? Could there truly be hope in this world for a hanyou?

"Inuyasha are you coming?" Her words barely pierced the thick shroud covering his thoughts.

"Yeah, yeah I'm coming." He hiked up the hill, still lost in his own mind, when he noticed she had stopped. Slightly intrigued, he continued on to the top to see what had caught her attention. She stood on the edge of the hill, peering down, and he wondered what was so wonderful when he saw it.

"What a beautiful sunset, and above the lake too . . . isn't it just magical? The water shines with a life of its own. I just love the wonder of it . . . . don't you agree Inuyasha?"

He almost couldn't speak. The water sparkled and glimmered as the small waves came in and out, fascinating him with the ordinary and giving peace to his troubled mind. Yes it was wonderful . . . . . "Its not THAT nice. I have to say though, it is interesting." He looked at her, expecting her to lash out in anger or react in some way, but she merely looked at him and smiled.

"You know, I have a connection with the water. In a way, it's my element . . . . . . Which is kind of weird, considering the fact that I am a panther demon."

"A panther demon?"

"Yes, but for some reason among the tribes I'm known as 'The Raven'. They perform all kinds of ceremonies for me, along with the neighboring demons, but it seems they respect me the most. I guess its because of the fact that I can trick anyone into believing anything . . . .but that still doesn't explain the name. Oh, just so you know, I would never fool you Inuyasha. I am always honest with you, you are my friend."

"You'd better be."Again with the friend word. She really means it, he thought, she really does. He had a friend . . . . . .he never thought it was possible.

Again she merely smiled at him. What a beautiful smile, the warmth and wonder of it, as she stared at him through those endless, cheerful and sorrowful black eyes. Her raven-shadowed hair glistened in the fading sun, and her dark, Indian-like skin shimmered in the waning light. He could look forever at that face, that smile . . .

"Inuyasha, are you all right?" She appeared concerned. No one but his mother had ever looked at him this way before . . . .

"I'm fine, come off it." He looked away from her, though it almost pained him to do so. What was this feeling? Why was his heart pounding? What the hell was going on?

"If you say so." She turned from him, a little unwillingly, and began making her way down the hill's opposite side. He watched her as she slid down the dusty face with catlike grace, losing footing every so often buit pouncing and quickly regaining it much like a cat would. "INUYASHA LOOK OUT!"

Inuyasha ducked, just in time as the strangest creature he had ever seen soared inches above his head. It turned and dived at him again, thick talons grabbing for his ears.

"What the hell is that thing?" It dived once more, this time grazing his arm. He watched the blood as it swelled from the wound. Its not deep, he thought, best not to worry about it.

"An eagle demon. Sworn enemies of my kind, it must think you're a panther too . . . .they carry us off by our ears, because they're the most sensitive parts of our bodies. Of course, I don't have a clan, so I'm not really protected, making me an easy target. That's probably why this one cam after us . . .where one is many will come. We'd better get rid of this one quickly, before the others come to see what it's found . . . ." It was then he noticed them. Small, black ears poking up from her raven-colored hair. Cat ears. Why hadn't he noticed them before?

He barely had time to think about this as it swooped down yet again, grazing his left arm this time to give a matching wound. Yet again not too deep, he paid no notice as he leapt from where he was to a new alcove. This thing just didn't give up! It was the most bizarre creature he had ever seen. Enormous brown wings, each with three eyes in pyramid arrangement, sprouted from the head which also served as a body. The head had two blue, icy eyes and enormous talons as thick as the trunks of young trees. The entire being was covered in brown and white striped feathers. Its beak was black, and opened wide enough to engulf them both in one swipe.

"Inuyasha I think I'll take care of this one if you don't mind." Without giving him a chance to respond, she leapt into the air, transforming to her sleek, black panther demon form and walking on the air as if it were solid. She closed her eyes, a thick blue aura surrounding her. Then he heard it, a soft crash at first, then thundering into a deafening roar as it approached. A humungous wave crashing toward them at speed beyond speed, he doubted even a wolf demon could outrun it.

"Inuyasha! Come over here!" He did as she said, positioning himself below her. "I wont let it hurt us, come to me." He began to rise in the air, taking his place beside her, feeling a little odd standing firm on thin air. "I wont . . . ." She wrapped her arms around him, sheltering him with her wings. A sphere of light surrounded them as the wave came thundering through, wiping out everything in its path and engulfing them both in murky darkness.

……to be continued……


End file.
